


GLC Halloween Carnival

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Will Brian be sorry he didn't help out at Gus Halloween Carnival.





	GLC Halloween Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sorry I know a day late I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

'Please?'....

'No...'

'Pretty please?'...

'No... no and no...!'

'Pretty please with a cherry on top?'

'Ok Sunshine, which letter are you having trouble with, the N or the O?... and if you recall I already had that cherry a long time ago!'

Brian found himself with a face full of pillow when he turned around facing the bed where Justin lay naked, waiting for him.

'Now Sunshine, is that any way to behave, just because you’re not getting your way this time, even though I see you’re pulling out the big guns or in your case buns.'

'Brian, come on, this is for a good cause and it's only three little hours out of your evening. Think how proud your son will be that you helped his team raise money for

the GLC after school programs.'

'Justin, I already told you, I will buy as many raffle tickets as you want. I will donate anything you want for the silent auction. '  
'I will however not be working some damn booth at our son's carnival. It's bad enough Gus has roped me into doing the candy thing with him. Brian explained as he

started to strip out of his workout clothes. '

'Brian, it's not the candy thing- it's called Trick-or-Treating god were you ever a child or were you just born old.'

'Hey watch it, Sunshine you know you are not too old to put over my knee and spank that bubble butt of yours.' Brian threw out his warning as he stepped into the

bathroom.

Justin had been so sure that he could convince Brian to help out with Gus Halloween carnival, but as always it looks like he would be the one doing all the work. At

least they were able to guilt or convince Brian into taking Gus and JR out trick-or-treating- that was one small victory and one less thing for Justin to stress about.

Well since it was up to him again he better get all the final details down. Looking over to the side table he notice it was only 9:30. Michael should still be up he might as

well run through the list to make sure they had not forgotten any details. This was the first year that Michael and he were in charge of a big event at the GLC. After

joining the staff for the after school activities over two years ago, they wanted to make sure everything ran like clockwork. Slipping out of bed he began to pull on a

pair of sweats. He might as well make him self comfortable because he was sure there was not going to be any hanky panky tonight -at least not on his end. Brian

would accuse him of withholding sex again- oh well.

Brian was coming out of the bathroom when he noticed that Justin was no longer naked and waiting on their bed for him.

'Hey Sunshine, unless the sun came up while I was in the bathroom, shouldn't you be taking the clothes off not putting them on?'

'Well,since you have declined my offer to assist with our son's Halloween carnival, I am forced to find other willing able bodies to assist me.'

'I also have to call Michael and make sure all the details have been taken care of -the carnival is only two days way.'

'So how long do you think you'll be, in case you have forgotten we have a date tonight. It's the first time in months we have the house to ourselves- we can make as

much fucking noise as we want, fuck anywhere we want! I was thinking we could re-christen. some of the old favorite spots.'

'Not tonight dear, I have a headache.' Justin turned around walking out of the bedroom leaving a very pissed off Brian.

Brian sat their stunned, mouthing under his breath. ' Fucking carnival!'

*****************************************************************************************************

'Hello?'

'Hey Michael .'

'Oh Hi, Justin what’s up? I didn't think you would be calling tonight since you guys have the house to yourself.'

'Yeah well, everything didn't go as planned. So is Gus being a good boy for you and Ben?'Justin asked as he took a seat at his office desk.

'Oh he's fine, Justin don't worry. Both of them had begged me to stay up late but I think all the running around they did outside got the best of them. 30min into the

Transformers they were out like a light!'

'He does miss spending time with JR, even though he would never admit it to any one. Another one of the many Kinney traits that just proves how much he's his

father's son.'

'So I take it the talk with Mr. Kinney didn't go as planned ?'

'Yeah, he said it was bad enough he was doing the candy thing with Gus and JR -there was no way in hell he was working some damn booth at the carnival.'

'I hate to say this, Justin but I told you so.'

'Yeah, I should know better by now, but for once I thought that maybe for his son, um, I mean our son, he could put away the Kinney bullshit and just join in.'

'I hate to say this Justin. Brian has come a long way from who he used to be but he is still a long way from doing PTA meetings, car pooling with a van full of 8 year

olds and Kiddy Play dates- at least the one that don't involve a naked Justin Kinney!'

'You're right.' Taking a deep breath he continued while booting up his laptop. 'OK, so changing the subject, are we all ready for Friday night?'

'Yep, everything is all go, well except for the last two booths. Em said he could help with one of them but only for the last two hours of the carnival ,that still leaves

one whole hour it will be empty.'

'Tell you what, why don't you and Ben work the booth that I had planned for Brian and me to work. Is Hunter still willing to lend a hand?'

'Yeah, he said anything for his little siblings.'

'Great, then he can handle the popcorn machine, you and Ben can do the fishing sea and I will work the first hour of the other booth.'

'Are you sure that is such a great idea? I don't think Brian will be too keen on the idea when he finds out. '

'At this moment Michael I really don't care what Mr. Kinney has to say!'

'Ok but just remember I warned you!'

'Yeah, yeah, OK I will pick up the kids in the morning and drop them off at school. Do you think you can pick them up in the afternoon I have a client meeting at two?'

'Sure, no problem, that will give me an early start and I'll be done by the time they get out.'

'OK, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?'

'OK, ' night Justin.'

'Night, Michael.'

********************************************************************************************************************  
(Night of the Big Halloween Carnival)

Brian was sitting on the bed slipping on his new pair of Armani loafers.

'Can you please tell me again why it is that you can't go with me and our son on this candy thing?'

'I already told you Brian, I have to be at the carnival at six to make sure everything as been setup and that the food and prizes have been delivered, that's why you're

taking Gus and JR trick or treating then bringing them back to the carnival.' Justin answered, coming out of the bathroom.

Brian looked up to take in the way that Justin was dressed and it looked far from the way a volunteer parent should be dressed- looked more like he was going out to

Babylon for a night of play.

'Hey Sunshine, care to tell me why you’re dressed so hot for a kiddy event?' Brian asked with a raise of a brow.

'I am not dressed any different then I do any other day.'

'I could swear those are your club clothes...not that we go clubbing much any more. Damn when did our life became so damn...' Brian shuddered at the word

...'Domestic?'

Justin came to stand in front of Brian putting his hands on his shoulders, nudging his way to stand in between Brian's legs. I would have to say that was the day you

rushed in the house yelling at the top of your lungs. Then you proceeded to fuck the shit out of me over the kitchen table, raw declaring that we were both negative for

our last two tests, so there would be no more fucking condoms allowed in this house! Then since you don't need to carry them any more, every time we’ve gone to

Babylon you just end up so hot horny and out of control that you just end up dragging my ass home in less then a couple of hours, so what's the point when we can

just stay home and fuck our brains out?'

'So do you think we have a time for a little quickie right now? Brian asked, as he worked his hands up Justin thighs, placing them over Justin's ass, giving it a nice tight

squeeze.

'As much as I would love to bend over for you my dear, you have to go pick up JR in about ten minutes and I have to go meet Michael at the GLC.'

'Justin, can we just maybe promise Gus anything he wants- that way I can show you all the tricks and treats I have for you!' Brian was making his way to the front of

Justin pants, he was on the way to unfastening the top button when their bedroom door came flying open. In came an eight year old carbon copy of Brian Kinney

dressed as Superman.

'Dad ,come on were going to be late, we still have to pick up JR! You kiss Daddy all the time. Halloween only comes once a year and if we are late all the candy will be

gone, so can we please go already?'

Justin bent down, placing a soft kiss on Brian's nose then whispered 'later stud. ' Stepping away, he told Gus to be a good boy and listen to his dad and he would see

him later at the Halloween carnival.

Brian called his son over to stand by his side.

'OK Gus, so I take it you're ready to go?' He asked, raising a eyebrow at the boy that was much to tall for his eight years of life.

'Yes Dad, I'm ready.'

'OK, but we need to make one thing clear...'

'Yes Dad?'

'What have we said about you just walking into our bedroom?' Brian asked hoping Gus understood.

'I'm sorry Dad, I have to knock first and wait for Daddy or you to say come in...'Gus seem to ponder a while...'Dad...'

'Yes Gus?'

'Why do I need to knock and wait?'

Brian had always told Justin that he would not hold back with Gus, he needed to be honest with their son.

'Gus, let me ask you a question. Do you like it when you are busy doing something in your room and Daddy or me just walk in with out knocking first?'

'No.' Gus answered

'Well sometimes Daddy and me are talking or doing Daddy things, so it's only polite that you knock to let us know you need to speak with us, understand?'

'OK, dad I promise from now on I will knock and wait until you or Daddy say that it's OK to come in. Gus looked up at his dad to make sure he had given the right

answer. Then he took a big breath. 'So can we go now please?'

'Thank you Gus, now remember that you promised and when you promise you have to what?'

'Always keep your promise.'

'Good boy, now go get your stuff, I'll meet you in the car in 2 minutes!'

********************************************************************************************************  
(GLC Halloween Carnival)

Brian waked into the GLC, his biggest fear come true. Kids, kids, kids and more kids, everywhere he turned he couldn't escape the Batman,Spiderman,Jack Sparrow,

Angels, Devils and let's not mention the girl's costumes so many ballerinas and princesses to give him nightmares.

Gus pulled on Brian's sleeve because he seemed to be lost in his own little shop of horrors...

'Dad, can we go play the games please?' Gus asked already stepping away from him heading towards the apple bob.

'Hold on there, first let's find your Daddy and we also we need to let Mikey know that JR is here.'

'JR, do you know what booth your Dad and Daddy were going to be running?' Brian bent down to ask the little Wonder Woman. Hmmm... wonder whose idea this

costume was?

'Fishy.'

'Fishy?' Briian turned to Gus. 'Gus …son, do you know what booth your Uncle Michael and Uncle Ben are working?'

'Yeah, fishy.'

'What the hell is fishy?' Brian said looking all round the GLC.

'Over there Dad!'

Gus pointed in the direction of a semi square box that had sea waves, with all kinds of fish all around it. The children were handed a fishing pole when it was their turn.

They would then cast the line into the sea or more like over the curtain. After a few seconds their line would be yanked the child would reel in their fishing line where a

prize awaited them.

'I wonder if Mikey was foolish enough to agree to sit back there for three hours?' Brian approached the booth peering over it he indeed saw Ben and Michael sitting on

lawn chairs happily clipping the gifts for the various fishermen.

'Hey Brian! You guys been here long?'

'Just got here. I was looking for Justin. What booth is he working?' Brian asked still scanning to see if he could spot his husband.

'Umm...you...Um... you mean Justin didn't tell you what booth he was going to be working?' Michael asked looking at Ben who had a small smirk on his face knowing

full well Brian was not going to be happy at all.

'No, he just said it was a one man booth he was more than capable of handling it for one hour- I guess Emmett is doing the other two, right?' Brian said looking down at

a very pale Michael

'Yeah, that was the understanding.'

'So where is the booth?' Brian asked again starting to get a little ticked off at Michael’s lack of forthcoming of information.

Just then Emmett came running up.

'Hey there Brian, have you come to lend Justin some moral support? You know I'm surprised you let Justin work the booth. I would have thought you would have

chained him to the bed before you let him do that!'

'What the hell are you talking about Hunnicutt?' Brian asked now more confused then before.

'Michael, what the hell is Emmett talking about, what the hell are you not telling me?'

Michael stood up quickly grabbing Emmett’s arm using him as a human shield.

'So Emmett what are you doing here I thought you couldn't make until eight?' Michael asked trying to avoid Brian's death glare.

'Oh sweetie I had a cancellation, so I figured I would come down and relieve Justin from his duty- after all he is a married man!'

'OK, what the fuck is going on here?' Brian yelled almost at the top of his lungs.

'Come on, Brian! I'm sure you of all people would have guessed how popular Justin working the Kissing Booth would be!'

Emmett turned back to Michael. 'Justin sent me over because he is out of tickets and there are guys lined up around the block.'

Michael closed his eyes starting to count... five four three two...never got to one.

'What do you mean Justin is working the Kissing Booth -whose brilliant idea was that?'

'Well Brian, when Justin asked you to help he thought you and he would do the fishing booth, that way you could help but really wouldn’t have to see the kids. I mean

come on, unless you come around to the back no one could see it was you! When you turned him down he said for Ben and me to do it, Hunter took over the soda

and popcorn stand and that only left the kissing booth. Emmett was going to do it but not until eight so we couldn't let it just sit there for one hour with out making

money.'

'So my twat thought the only thing he could do was fucking fill in?' Taking a deep breath Brian asked. 'Where?'

'Where...?' Michael asked

'The damn booth, Michael where is the fucking booth?'

'Um...see that line over there?' Michael pointed at a line of men about a mile long

'Yeah.'

'Just follow it you'll come across him.'

Turning back to look at Emmett he told him to keep a eye on the kids.

'I have a blond I need a few choice words with!' Brian stomped off in the direction of the famous Kissing Booth. Reaching the end of the line Brian tapped the guy in

front of him who on turning around he came upon a very angry and pissed off Brian

Brian only had two words for him. 'Fuck. Off!' The guy didn't even think twice, he quickly walked way. Fuck the five bucks he had paid- as hot as Justin Kinney was it

was not worth suffering the wrath of Brian Kinney himself! This continued until Brian reached the first guy in line.

Justin had turned around to take a drink of water he only had another 30min or so then Emmett would take over. He was surprised he hadn't seen Brian -or more like

grateful -he knew that Brian would never admit to being jealous but Justin knew better than that- Brian would be hitting the roof and who knows what else!

As he turned around to his next customer, Justin came upon two angry hazel eyes, that might very well melt him alive with the heat that was coming out of them.

'Um....Hey Bri when did you get here? Justin asked trying hard to appear normal.

'Not soon enough it seems...care to explain yourself, Mr. Taylor?'

Oh shit! This had to be bad. Brian had not called him that since they had eloped to Niagara Falls to get married.

'Look Brian, I tri ... you sai ... that you ... um...' For once Justin was at a loss for words.

Looking down Justin took a deep breath...'I'm Sorry Brian.'

'Oh no, Sunshine! You don't get off that easy... you will be paying for this for a long time and might I say very dearly!... so when are you done with this...?' Brian

waved his hand around the bright pink booth with lips painted all over it- no doubt Em's idea!

'I have about 25 minutes or so left.' Justin answered

'OK fine, I want 25 minutes worth of tickets.'

'But Brian... I don't think...'

'Look Sunshine, the only butt you should be worried about right now is yours, because you will be punished for this for a very long time.. over and over and over!'

Justin couldn’t hide the smile that came across his face. Leaning in he whispered only inches away from Brian's lips.  
'Did I forget to mention that Gus will spending the night at Michael and Ben's tonight?'

'Yes, another little fact you neglected to tell me. Well I'm sure I can convince them to keep Gus until dinner time. That will give me all night and day to make sure you

learn your lesson about keep things from me.'

'Brian, I was not keeping things from you...I just didn't um...mm...' Justin just shrugged his shoulders- he knew it was no use- he was doomed!

'So...?' Brian said looking at Justin

'So?'

'I'm waiting.'

'For what?'

'This is a kissing booth... didn't I just pay for 25 minutes worth of kisses?... I want my fucking kisses now!'

Justin blushed for a second but then he reached out for his husband.

'Yes Sir, coming right up!' Justin smiled as he pulled Brian in for the first of the many many kisses to come.

 

 

Fin


End file.
